


180°

by cophinetrash



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, like smut and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash/pseuds/cophinetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally wrote this for tumblweed's 50 chapter contest, so it's the first cophine thing I've ever written and I though I should publish it and maybe that way I will force myself to get to type down another ideas I've had for the longest time. English isn't my first language, so you will more than likely find a fistful of errors, grammatical and of any other kind, so bear with me pls.</p>
<p>Enjoy the smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	180°

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here, Take a Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644040) by [tumblweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblweed/pseuds/tumblweed). 



180°

Life is decisively good after you’ve slept with Cosima. Life is decisively good, she thinks not bothering to throw a t shirt on top of her very naked torso.

Compared to what she thought, it got so much better to simply be around her, she was never one to walk pretty much naked or semi naked around the people she slept with.   
Men are definitely driven by an immediate desire for the quickest way to gratification, she noticed that now. Many things among wandering her apartment in underwear had changed already in such short time. Not that she stopped being self-conscious, she still was; but those warm brown eyes settled on her with an open and unabashed affection, whether there were clothes involved or not. That was a new feeling. Eyes traveling down her whole body usually always meant none but a carnal appreciation and she knew what followed next, groping hands, squeezing of flesh, rough lips and breath down her cleavage. All done and gone too fast, she also knew that now.  
For much as a man can last a woman can surpass.

And now though being stared at didn’t cause the need to rush, to be prepared to be shoved hastily to try and meet a flustered end with no resolution, being stared by her meant every touch was a test; much with a scientist mind Cosima seemed to thrive in searching her entire body trying out combinations, taking her time to wake her every nervous ending setting her skin ablaze.  
Now instead of grunting and groping there were soft warm hands, touching, stroking, caressing with a mastered finesse, the chest pressed against her back was not broad and hairy and hard but small and soft. Of course things were different.

Looking around the apartment was exciting in a strange way, almost like prying into her life, finding bits and pieces to put together, to figure out the never ending kaleidoscope this woman is. She’s colour and movement, grace in the dancing of her restless hands. Vibrant from head to toe, it wasn’t the fact of her being a woman and that this was the first time she dated a woman, although it was a deeply satisfying contrast,  
It was the fact that she’d never met someone like her. Someone that bright, so immerse in life, with a strong heart and unwavering hunger for knowledge, for experiences, honest and eager as can be.

Were she to make a poor analogy, it was like getting upgraded to a first class seat after flying in tourist class for over a decade of dating people.  
The build up to sex was turning to be the most obvious difference in a growing list of tiny but noticeable contrasts. She was discovering that being wanted was more of a turn on than she suspected, she’d been quite wanted before it was evident in the way guys always rubbed disorderedly against her, frantic and arousing no doubt. But this wanting went beyond the frenzied tugging of clothes; it was so seductive it seeped through her skin soaking her with shaky anticipation. Cosima’s wanting was all heart, all emotions, hands everywhere trying to give her everything and all at once.  
It was also a first being in control, a side of her unknown until now. Turns out it did it for her... to take charge, it did so much more than turn her on. It was exhilarating, thing she would’ve never suspected.  
Tying her to the headboard sounded good at first, a novelty. So as she took Cosima’s wrists and tied her making sure the scarfs were tight enough so it wouldn’t get loose but not restrictive enough to hurt her lover, she felt excited and grew impatient to get started, and as things progressed she became more and more confident, seeing her like that so willing so overcome by lust. It left her soaked through and gasping for air. She found herself staring down where this beautiful woman was on her back, thighs parted and lips wet. Doubts of this being a first were blown away and it became instinct, she became instinct. Sliding herself between those soft legs hooking a firm hand behind the back of Cosima’s right knee and settling with one swift motion of her hips, producing a gasp.

It was the best feeling ever, laying on top of her lover, having her entirely at her disposition. So much smooth flesh at her reach, her brain flooded with an overwhelming number of ideas, positions. A fuckload of fantasies she wanted... needed to play out all at once. She’d never reached these suffocating heights with past lovers before and her boiling blood slammed hard against all places in her body that were capable of throbbing. Before she could reign over her animalistic urge to just fuck Cosima senseless right then, she surprised herself grunting and already rocking her hips forward, pressing deliciously into hot slick flesh, pulsing against her core beckoning her to start urgently.  
She wasn’t ready for what her hazel eyes found when she looked down at the brunette’s thighs that were pinned down by her rolling hips, every slow and firm roll made their wetness grow, every momentary flick of her clit against Cosima’s had them both panting, hissing and their arousal kept dripping between them, to the point where she had to begin rocking harder and faster to gain any friction. Her right hand that been at Cosima’s hipbone tracing wide slow circles around it moved up and joined her left hand to hold both of her lover’s tits cupping first then squeezing firmly. The brunette was writhing underneath her, whimpering and trying to buck her hips up, she was in heaven but she needed more.

Any coherent thought in her brain flew away and everything became Delphine moving on top of her setting every inch of her skin on fire, it was hard to even articulate words when the blonde was hissing and breathing harshly in her ear. It drove her mad to know without a doubt that she was so lusted after by this godess. She tried talking but her strained voice was silenced by Delphine’s hungry lips, kissing her so fervently she felt light headed.

-shhhh- whispered Delphine

-I want to hear you moan d’accord?-

The brunette groaned her agreement at the time that her blonde lover got off her and held her waist with both hands to turn her on her left side, she was confused as to what Delphine had on mind but complied anyway. After they both settled against each other again, she wound up being spooned by her girlfriend who snuggled to her back so tight that she could feel her frantic heartbeat drumming beneath her ribcage. Her entire body felt like it was burning, she wasn’t sure if it was her own skin or Delphine’s but it didn’t matter as she felt her lean and slide her head through her tied arms, immediately the brunette held to her girlfriend’s neck and snuggled further backwards into her.  
Delphine slid her warm tongue in her ear a couple times which caused Cosima to gasp and moan loudly while the blonde’s hands mapped every inch of her naked body downwards to the moist place between her thighs. She nudged her legs apart from behind and slid her right thigh pressing against her throbbing, and simultaneously guiding both hands to part her tenderly and collect some of the abundant wetness to then rub small tight circles over her clit. One of the blonde’s hands moved to Cosima’s undulating hips pushing her down harder against her crotch.

Adding to the pressure of her fingertips Delphine husked a command in her ear, her breath warm and heavy with an arousal she hadn’t heard before.

-talk dirty to me or I’ll stop-

A sweet whimper escaped the brunette’s lips, this was such an unseen side of Delphine that despite her enjoying always taking the lead and fucking the blonde into a mumbling wet mess, she got wetter at her order feeling her arousal drip down her thighs and shivering at Delphine’s mouth devouring her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point only to run her tongue up to her ear and moan. Fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest shit ever, feeling her take over and listen to her every moan hot on her ear caressing her insides and making electric pulses go up and down her body.  
But what kind of dirty talk did her girlfriend expected to hear? How explicit could she be? Only having tried it once, she wasn’t sure how to go about it; but then Delphine’s fingers stilled and the teasing in her clit stopped, she sighed frustrated.

-what’s taking you so long mon amour? Are you feeling shy?-

Her slender fingers fingers dropped instead to stroke her up and down

-fuck-

-yeah that’s better

-I...- Cosima tried with a wavering voice.

It got even harder to think with the blonde’s crotch humping her ass while her free hand was now teasing her hard nipples, and her relentless soft wet mouth attached to her neck nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave a deep purple mark, she was near to overloading from foreplay, she couldn’t believe how well Delphine had gotten at reading her body and pushing her to the edge with so little.

-yes?- urged her girlfriend’s voice

She decided to just go with whatever was off the top of her head.  
-I love what you’re doing to me-

She thought it was the lamest start but got Delphine’s fingers back on track working her overly sensitive clit again.

-you feel so fucking good-

The pace of the teasing changed from circling to flicking quickly and firmly which made Cosima take a deep breath to keep talking.

-I’ve never been this fucking horny for anybody, I’m fucking hungry for you, you make me so so wet baby-

Delphine groaned picking up a faster pace against her ass. –you’re dripping mon amour-

Changing the angle swiftly the blonde removed her thigh from her and her hand left her chest to move down her torso until she stopped above and she pulled back the tiny hood of her clit and resumed her flicking concentrating on a single point, which made Cosima jerk almost painfully. She released a breathy long moan and tightened her forearms around her girlfriend’s neck.

-oh fuck Delphine... fuck me-

Her plea did little to spring Delphine into action; in fact she stopped altogether, leaving her hanging a second time.

-shit-

Regaining her breath she felt Delphine wrap a hand around her neck possesively, just like she had when she kissed her right before Cosima confronted her about the whole monitoring business. Her hold on her neck wasn’t strong at all to make her uncomfortable, but the pressure was enough to delicately feel her pulse throbbing, just enough to assert a subtle but undeniable dominance over her, to remind her that she was, whether she wanted it or not, entirely in Delphine’s hands.  
This hidden primal side of her lover had her teetering on the brink of a great pleasure. So she let go and let herself be held, possessed. Her musing was cut short when Delphine slid a single long finger inside of her, she cried out for more and her girlfriend pulled out.

-baby... please-

-make me want to fuck you, make it unbearable for me to not be inside you, to yearn to fill you right now-

Somewhere in Cosima’s brain there was a fire and a shortcircuit as a wave of pleasure rolled across and all around her threatening to drown her. She thought the dirty talking would be coming from her, but turned out the blonde’s words were precisely causing on her what she was supposed to provoke.

-holy fuck- panted Cosima -fuck Delphine. I fucking need you, I want you knuckle deep in me. I can’t think of anything other than you fucking me hard. I never wanted anyone to take me this bad. It almost hurts, you turn me inside out. Baby I’m dying to ride your hand and come all over you... s'il te plait prends-moi. Baise-moi mon amour.

Delphine shut her eyes tight and huffed in her ear, a long moan vibrating in her ear, hips wild slamming against her lover’s ass as she slid two fingers right into Cosima feeling her burning smooth and throbbing, pulsating so hard against her, trapping her fingers. She then begin fucking her with an unknown desperation. Sliding in and out nonstop getting impossibly turned on by their wet sounds, she was soaked but that could wait until Cosima was thoroughly fucked into a puddle. The angle proved to be perfect, she was deep inside and she could press her g spot with minimum movement, her thigh pushing her hand keeping her thrusting unfaltering. It was unbelievable how hot and wet Cosima was. How perfect it felt to have her fingers swallowed and squeezed so tight by her. And the sounds she was making, that they were both making, sweet little long moans and breathy deep sighs growing into uncontrollable crying out, while they were rocking together.  
Cosima’s high pitched moans increasing as her pleasure grew swirling in her lower abdomen, coiling the pressure in her core tightly. Delphine kissed the side of her girlfriend’s face and moved the hand that had been resting at the brunette’s neck down to drape her forearm over her collarbones helping to hold her in place while she fucked her mercilessly.

-fuck the cum out of me-

Delphine cried out as both her words and the feeling of her lover clenching around her had her about to reach her own orgasm by pleasuring Cosima. She was sure her hand would cramp after this, but she was hell bent on making her woman come hard. It wouldn’t take long, she knew as she felt her fingers trapped in a delicious throbbing grip until it got more difficult to move them. She then pressed against her girlfriend’s g spot, one, two, three and four times and then thrust as fast as she could it was all it took to unravel her. She was keeping her eyes closed so tight that she could see tiny yellow spark behind her eyelids, she heard and felt Cosima coming undone with a succession of short screams releasing every ounce of satisfaction that the blonde’s fingers fucked out of her. She slowed bit by bit until she stopped and tried to move her hand away but Cosima held her wrist in place buried deep inside of her, still panting fighting to breathe normally.

-I want to stay like this for a bit-

Delphine felt spent but complied only twisting her fingers to be more comfortable, and possibly avoid carpal tunnel syndrome, causing a yelp from Cosima.

-That felt oddly good- she laughed

Only then it occurred to Delphine that she still had Cosima’s hands tied to the headboard, she struggled with one hand only to untie her, after a couple minutes of awkward pulling and wiggling, she freed her girlfriend, who shook her arms and let them fall limply at her sides.   
Delphine rained kisses in her shoulders neck and ear, every part of her face she could reach while spooning her. Finally both regained higher brain functions and steady breathing.  
Cosima still held by her lover’s arm and her hand travelling up and down her torso and stomach caressing her reverently. She sighed content, there was nothing better than feeling that soft slim body pretty much glued to hers by sweat and warmth, feel her chest rise and fall with hers.  
The blonde snuggled impossibly closer and moaned –you’re throbbing still and hard, it feels amazing-

-I think I will have trouble sitting tomorrow- the brunette chuckled.

Exhaustion overcame the two, Delphine slipping carefully out of her. They shifted to cuddle face to face. Looking into each other’s eyes, somewhere in their minds mesmerizing at how natural and fulfilling it was to be so intimate. A first for Delphine and the best ever for Cosima. Never had they fall in love at such break neck speed so terrifyingly fully and yet following the other’s pull blindly.

Nimble fingers traced Cosima’s eyebrows and down her nose to caress her cheeks and sliding to her chin. She understood then; she wasn’t only loved and wanted... she was treasured, cherished by Delphine. Wide hazel eyes wandered up and down her features seemingly unable to settle. It made her heart roar and swell and she leaned to give her a slow tantalizing open mouthed kiss, both sighed into it and rested their foreheads together. They stayed silent for a while.

-The frenching...- she gave her an ok sign –was excellent, so unexpected you had me coming right then. We should repeat that –   
Delphine nodded smiling brightly, Cosima gave her her best toothy grin

-totes-


End file.
